Episode 8403 (6th June 2014)
Plot There is a tense atmosphere at No 1 as Peter and Rob trade insults. Although Carla is not up to seeing visitors, she changes her mind when Roy arrives. He gives her one of Hayley's handkerchiefs as a keepsake, and Carla breaks down in tears. Audrey reluctantly agrees to go with Gail to the restorative justice session. Maddie is delighted to be invited to go to Devon and stay with Ben and his foster parents for a week and tells Sophie that she is invited too. She is surprised to learn that they are leaving that afternoon. Carla cries as she tells Roy that the lost baby was a girl. Tired of hearing snide comments about Peter, Tracy lets slip to Michelle that Steve was at the police station again. Michelle’s immediately suspicious and demands to know what’s going on. Desperate not to give Tim a chance to propose, Sally tries to find any excuse she can not to go out and socialise with him, even cancelling their weekend away. He insists on a meal at Nick's Bistro though. Steve confesses he knew of Peter's affair to Michelle. She lets rip at him. Gail and Audrey arrive at the prison and Gail is led into her session with Michael Rodwell. Sally summons Julie in a panic. She suggests Sally says "yes" to the proposal and then leads him on with a long engagement. Michelle angrily tells Steve he is a coward who has blood on his hands. Rob brings Carla home. On the step, Peter begs her forgiveness but the door is shut in his face with the news that the dead baby was a girl. Over dinner at the bistro, Tim announces that he’s got something for Sally and he’s going to nip home. She waits uncomfortably. Telling Steve that he sickens her, Michelle packs her bags and walks out on him. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh Guest cast *Nurse - Elizabeth Ann O'Brien (Credited as "Elizabeth-Ann O'Brien") *Prison Officer - Nick Pearse Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Maternity Assessment Unit and corridor *Prison - Corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle finds out that Steve was at the police station again and demands to know what is going on; and Audrey accompanies Gail on her prison visit. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,780,000 viewers (9th place). *Between this episode and the next ITV transmitted Farewell Tina, a special programme devoted to the departure of Michelle Keegan from the programme in the role of Tina McIntyre. Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: "I hope this is a companiable silence, not an awkward one for you." Carla Barlow: "I'm glad you came." Roy Cropper: "Life can be cruel and arbitrary…but you already know that." Carla Barlow: "Yeah, so do you." Roy Cropper: "There’s no point in trying to summon a fresh thought, something profound that casts a tragedy in a new light. I think you would have made an excellent mother." Category:2014 episodes